


In Progress

by Andraste



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ray should have known that the evening had been going too well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Progress

Ray should have known that the evening had been going too well. They'd put a bad guy away for arson, and gone back to Fraser's place for pizza, which had arrived stone cold two minutes and forty-five seconds past the half hour. Late and free was just the way Ray liked his pizza. They'd toasted the arrest with milk because it was all that Fraser had in in the fridge, and given Dief half their dinner. Then Ray had taken Fraser into the other room and pounded him into the mattress.

Now he was lying half on the bed and half on the floor with Fraser's cock in his mouth, satisfied in body and soul. While he kept his eyes open he could watch his partner watching him, breathing hard and slick with sweat. As far as Ray Vecchio was concerned, all was right with the world.

That lasted right up until Fraser turned his head to look at the window. There was nothing to see – Ray had insisted on blinds in at least _one_ room if they were going to screw each other in this apartment – but it seemed to hold his attention. Ray hoped he'd just heard a car turn right without indicating, but after a minute or so of Fraser looking distracted, he gave up.

"Fraser, I don't know how you do things in Canada, but in Chicago it's bad manners not to pay attention when someone's giving you a blowjob."

"I heard something outside."

Ray hadn't heard a thing - apart from the bed springs squeaking - but didn't doubt for a second that Fraser's ears had picked up something his had missed. Whether it was significant or not was a whole other question.

"Something more important than what we're doing?" If it was a kitten stuck in a tree or an old lady who'd dropped her groceries, Ray was going to have to hit something.

Fraser pushed himself up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side. "Somebody broke a window. With a brick, I think."

"This is a bad neighbourhood - windows get bricks thrown through them all the time."

"If I'm not very much mistaken, it was the window of the adult book store down the street, which suggests that the motive may be robbery."

Ray didn't bother to ask for an explanation of how the hell Fraser had figured all that out from the distant sound of breaking glass.

"Someone's out there _stealing porn_? And you think this is worth interrupting sex for?"

"The law is being broken. We're duty-bound to do something about it." He tried to swing his legs off the bed, but Ray was still leaning on them and not about to let him up.

"Fraser, it's porn!"

"It's still someone else's property, Ray. How would you feel if someone stole your pornography?"

In fact, someone stole Ray's porn all the time - stuff was always going missing from the stash under his bed. Since his nephews probably weren't old enough to be interested yet, he assumed Tony was to blame. Ray had never bothered getting all bent out of shape about it. Porn theft wasn't exactly the kind of thing you could bring up with your brother-in-law over the dinner table.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're naked and covered in lube. By the time we get cleaned up and put on clothes they'll probably be gone anyway."

"That's no excuse for not trying."

Ray sighed and gave up. "Fine, I'll go report it. But if you even think about getting up before I come back, I'll throw all your pants out the window." Not for the first time, he wished Fraser had more furniture. There was nothing handy in here to cuff him to.

Since Dief had taken off down the fire escape at the first sign of fooling around, the other room was empty and dark. He'd left his jacket draped over the back of one of the chairs, with his cell phone in the pocket. As he dialled the station, Ray glanced out the window. He couldn't get a good look without leaning out, though, and he was trying not to give the neighbours a free show.

"Elaine, I need you to send the nearest black and white to the corner of West Racine and Schubert. Broken window and suspected robbery in progress."

"Isn't that just across the street from Fraser's place?"

"What's you point?" Without the distraction of watching Fraser enjoy himself, he was starting to notice how cold it was in here.

"So if you're on the scene, why don't you do something about it?"

Ray had already come up with a story to cover that. "We're on a stake out, Elaine. I'm not going to let a drug dealer get away so I can catch some punk vandalising a porn store. Just send the damn car."

"This wouldn't happen to be your own personal porn store, would it Ray?"

"Why do you ask?" He wouldn't be caught dead in a crummy run-down place like that, not that it was any of her business.

"Just wondering what's got you in a worse temper than usual."

Since there was no way he was telling Elaine that he'd been enjoying a naked Mountie up until a couple of minutes ago, Ray just hung up on her. He'd pay for it the next time he wanted a lead followed up, but right now he didn't care.

He had resigned himself to finding Fraser at least half-dressed when he went back into the bedroom, but to his surprise his partner was still right where Ray had left him. He even had one hand idly working his cock. Ray's mood improved instantly.

"I called it in," he said, getting on the bed. He curled up against Fraser, glad of the body heat. "Elaine's sending a car." No matter how pissed off she was with him, he knew he could trust her to do her job.

"That's good."

He gently replaced Fraser's hand with his own. "I'm sure the uniform guys can handle it."

"Of course. I never intended to denigrate their professionalism."

Ray stroked harder. Fraser didn't seem any less into this than he had been before the interruption - just the opposite, actually. But it wasn't like he'd managed to forget about the crime in progress, either. It was almost as if -

"This actually turns you on, doesn't it?" he said, the truth dawning on him. "Being in here having a good time while there are criminals out there committing breaking and entering?"

"Ray, please -" Fraser thrust against him hard.

He was obviously close. Ray leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You're a bad Mountie."

Fraser made a strangled noise and shot all over Ray's hand.

As he reached down beside the bed for the Kleenex, Ray grinned. After two and a half years of trying to sell Fraser on the benefits of selfishness, maybe he was finally getting somewhere. This was a kink with _definite_ possibilities.

"You know, the more we do this the weirder it gets?" he said. "And I mean that in a good way. Maybe next time you see someone double parking, you should just stay in the car with me and fool around instead of harassing the driver."

"That's not funny, Ray."

Fraser looked like a guy who'd just run over someone's dog, not a guy who'd just gotten off. Ray leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Obviously they had a ways to go before he really got the hang of this whole me-first thing.

"Awwww, Benny, you know you're not really a bad Mountie. Most people would have done nothing, if they even noticed there was a crime going on. "

"That's no excuse, Ray."

"If you want, I could punish you."

Fraser looked slightly less stricken and slightly more suspicious. "Is this about buying furniture again?"

Fraser probably would consider being forced to sleep in a comfortable bed wide enough for two people punishment, but that wasn't exactly what Ray had in mind. "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

Fraser smiled, but he was looking at the window again. "I hear sirens."

Ray didn't, but he'd take Fraser's word for it. "See? You don't have to jump out the window every single time."

"I'll be sure keep that in mind."

Ray settled down half on top of Fraser. If he slept like this, he was going to wake up with a stiff neck again, assuming he didn't fall out of bed in the middle of the night. Still, it was peaceful to lie here and listen to Fraser's breathing get slower as he drifted off, and it gave him a chance to think.

There must be _somewhere_ in here he could tie a Mountie up.


End file.
